


Four Seasons In Limerick

by TheWhiteLily



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bad Poetry, Gen, Limericks, Poetry, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: Sherlock. Limericks. Sadly enough, not dirty ones.





	Four Seasons In Limerick

**Author's Note:**

> For fan_flashworks "Pool"
> 
> Me: Brain, wtf.  
> Brain: *shrugs*  
> Me, far too long with a rhyming dictionary later: Seriously, brain. W. T. F.  
> Brain: *shrugs*  
> Me: Sigh.

There was once a consulting detective  
Who considered his heart was defective  
‘Till the thing at the pool  
(He felt oh such a fool)  
When he found it was fine, just selective

So he went to his brother, protective  
(The government, though un-elective)  
Who agreed to a plan  
To assist his kinsman  
By revealing a full retrospective

The tales that he told were effective  
Yarders’ fears lit a fire unobjective  
Sherlock lied and he fell  
Spoke his final farewell  
Leaving friends to their faith irrespective

So went on the lone, undead detective  
Breaking down a web interconnective  
Though he hoped to go home  
He had far left to roam  
So he really felt rather dejective

When he rose he found John unreceptive  
And inclined to at first be rejective  
But he found him a case  
Made his blood start to race  
Putting things into proper perspective

Of course John had a bride still prospective  
To whom he would not be disrespective  
Sherlock tried not to pout  
Though he still pointed out  
They’d missed out on their last contraceptive

His goddaughter was strangely affective  
His heart grown ever more extrospective  
And although Sherlock tried  
Dear Mary, she died  
With his vow to protect ineffective

John’s response was in hurling invective  
And worse, for the guilt was deflective  
But his friend he would save  
If the risk was his grave  
And they’re better when they’re a collective

Last he fell to his sister’s directive  
For her ‘glass’ was, of course, non-reflective  
Yet he still saved the day  
Love drew out the child’s play  
That great heart was her final objective.

So there comes a full circle corrective  
Despite issues both joint and respective  
All back as it should be  
Where once two, now are three:  
Doctor, babe… and far wiser detective


End file.
